


This Never Happened

by Moshimma



Series: Why Wouldn’t We? [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: AU - Kiss of Life, But more fluff than angst, E.J. being a dumbass because that’s what he is all the time, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hugging, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshimma/pseuds/Moshimma
Summary: E.J.’s Kiss-expiration was coming close, and he really didn’t want to die. So, after some pushing, he gets help form someone else.Unfortunately, that just so happens to be Ricky Bowen.Oh well.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Series: Why Wouldn’t We? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	This Never Happened

E.J. was straight up not having a good time. After they finished the musical, Nini and Ricky got together, so he began avoiding romance completely. He hated how much they would flaunt their happiness. It was exhausting.

When he stopped hanging out with the gang completely, he felt slightly better, but a little thing was still missing. He knew that theater was escapism from the confines of his life, but he still enjoyed being around the theater kids.

He wasn’t completely sure about why he separated himself, but he knew he had to at some point.

The main reason was probably Ricky and Nini, but he still didn’t know for sure. He felt good he could at least take credit for them partly, by pushing them at the end of the musical.

It had been three months since then, when he realized he really messed up.

Ever since he was a child, he never really worried about his kiss-expiration. Sure, it was only 5 months, which was bad for anyone, but E.J. always had a backup. Being good-looking really does help.

But when Nini broke things off with him, he stopped paying attention, which ultimately backfired.

Just a week after they broke up, he realized his kiss-expiration was nearing. He checked his levels and he was in critical condition, meaning he needed more than just a small kiss on the cheek. He quickly got a prescription for Kissalatram, but that could only push the date _so_ far.

And when he woke up that Friday night saw his hair completely white, he knew something was wrong.

”Dad! At what age did you lose you color in your hair?”

”Why do you ask?”

”Because I think it happened to me and I though I had a couple of years before that!”

”Have you taken the pill yet?”

Oh right, the pill. E.J. silently scolded himself for forgetting to take it before brushing his teeth. He opened the cabinet behind his mirror, grabbing the bottle on the top. He opened it, realizing it was empty.

A memory of him replayed, taking the last pill and putting the bottle back into the cabinet.

And now he knew he had really messed up.

He turned around and called out, “Dad?!”

His dad burst into the room, putting on a jacket, “I’m running late, sorry. Ask your friends for a ride.”

”Dad, I ran out of pills.”

”I’ll talk to my brother later, just get home before the expiration and it’ll be fine.”

His dad left, and E.J. stood in his room alone, confused.

———

He got to school with enough time, thanking his classmate while getting out of the car. He ran past the entrance, turning right on the main hallway and going into the office.

”Miss Jenn, I might have a problem showing up to auditions today.”

The teacher put down her granola bar and tilted her head, “What?”

”I was on Kissalatram, but I ran out, so I need to get home and take more before I... well, _die._ ”

Miss Jenn gulped down her food harshly, “Wait! Then who's gonna be my beast?”

_”I don’t think that's what matters right now...?”_

”But if you don’t audition and get Beast, then Ricky can’t be Gaston!”

”Again, Miss Jenn, I’m literally going to die tonight, I have more important matters at hand.”

Behind them, the door opened slightly, Ricky poking his head in, “Miss Jenn I had some questions about- Oh. Sorry, I’ll come back later.”

Miss Jenn smiled, “No, Ricky, wait.”

Ricky opened the door and walked in, his eyes darting at E.J. right away.

They never formally made up, but there was an understanding of them simply avoiding each other for everyone’s best interests.

The teacher looked at them, “Ricky, I’m afraid E.J. here is reached his kiss-expiration, so it’s in everyone’s best interests if you would _kindly_ just kiss him for a few seconds.”

“What?” both of the boys said.

”It’s really simple, Ricky saves your life and then you don’t die.”

The phone on the desk began ringing, making Miss Jenn turn sharply, “Oh, I think I’m finally getting a call about that Craigslist ad I posted a week ago. If you can, please leave so I can finally pay my second mortgage, thank you.”

She lightly pushed them out into the hallway, closing the door once they were out.

E.J. was looking away, not really focusing on the boy who was standing next to him, brows furrowed. He felt his bones start to shake, weakening as his expiration grew closer

They both stayed silent, not really acknowledging what was happening.

”E.J., please tell me this is some sort of joke. I won’t be mad, _I might be very confused,_ but that would be it.”

The older boy sighed, “I ran out of Kissalatram. Ever since Nini and I... _you know..._ I haven’t really done anything.”

”Didn’t you know that your expiration was coming soon?”

”I’ve never really had trouble with it, there’s always someone around...”

Ricky scoffed, “Right, because E.J. Caswell always has someone around.”

”Stop yanking my chain, I’m literally going to die today.”

”You seem pretty calm for someone who’s dying.”

E.J.’s eyes opened more, slowly looking over at Ricky.

The shorter boy was confused at first, not really understanding right away.

Then it hit him.

”No way, E.J.! I'm not making out with you!”

”I didn’t ask you too!”

”You said it with your eyes!”

E.J. tilted his head, confused, “Wait, my eyes can speak? Why didn’t I know this?”

”Not _literally,_ are you dumb?”

”Depends on who you ask.”

Ricky began walking off, trying to get away, “Just stop looking at me like that.”

”I mean, dude, you would literally be saving my life.”

”I don’t wanna make out with you.”

”Well, it’s not like anyone else does, either!”

Ricky stopped walking, not turning around.

E.J. let out a sharp exhale, “I mean... it’s true. It’s not like there’s a line forming after me! I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t going to die.”

”I would rather drink spoiled milk.”

_”Technically, that’s cheese, so it’s not that much of an insult.”_

”Just... stop talking.”

The tall boy started walking slowly, almost like he was nearing a dangerous animal.

Ricky's hands twisted into a fist, mad at himself for even considering it.

They didn’t speak as time started going slowly, like something magical was finally happening.

”You can’t tell anyone, Caswell.”

”Neither can you.”

Suddenly, Ricky turned around harshly. He paced quickly over to E.J., his hands reaching around the latter’s head. As if by instinct, he pulled him down, lips meeting each other halfway.

E.J.’s hands were shaking, not sure were to place them, choosing to move behind Ricky's back. He felt the energy coming back into his body as he pulled Ricky closer into the kiss, trying to contain a smile.

Ricky let himself go, helping his former enemy and doing something he never imagined.

It was the worst best thing ever.

E.J.’s hair began slowly turning black, like color was growing out of his roots, and his legs finally felt strong enough to move on their own.

Neither of them backed out right away, for some reason.

Ricky heard E.J.'s laugh inside his head, but he didn’t pay attention to it as he inhaled strongly. He never realized how tight E.J.'s hugs could be, how much his muscles would confine the smaller boy's body into a little space, just for him.

E.J. finally felt his throat clear, but he stood still for just a second. He opened his eyes, the image of Ricky in front of him finally jump-starting his epiphany.

He pushed the pale boy away, immediately looking down in shame.

His head shook sporadically, trying to process what just happened.

His phone started ringing in his pocket, and he took a look at it. His dad's number was on display, and he answered it, listening to whatever his dad was saying, answering on autopilot.

”Uhh... yeah... about that... I won’t be needing them anymore.”

Ricky cleared his throat and tried to imagine he was anywhere else.

”Yeah. I kissed someone. Doesn’t matter who.”

E.J.'s gaze began climbing Ricky's body, who was still staring at him.

”I don’t wanna talk about it, dad. I’ll see you later, I have auditions after school.”

He heard his dad say something through the other end, but he hanged up.

Ricky's breath was still shaking, but he pretended to be calm.

E.J. sighed, “This never happened.”

”Agreed.”

They began walking in separate directions, avoiding eye contact.

Nini walked out of the corner, hugging Ricky as they walked away.

Even though he promised himself he wouldn’t, E.J. turned back for a second, and time stopped as he saw Ricky leaving with his girlfriend, genuinely happy with her. He didn’t even realize he stopped moving while looking at them, his body just doing whatever it pleased.

And time stood still like that for a few seconds, until Ricky also turned slightly. It wasn’t a lot, just long enough for E.J. to notice.

His mind flashed the feeling of Ricky's hands around his neck, his breath on his face, his lips pressing harshly against his, literally giving life to his body like that.

They both turned around slowly, confused. The bell rang, and more students began walking in the school, as E.J. went to class, his mind still thinking.

About him.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship probably has the best chemistry when writing fan-fiction. Although I highly doubt Disney would EVER make this canon, it’s still fun to write.
> 
> Btw, I created this AU, what do y’all think? I basically just wanted to write dumb idiots in an awkward position where they gotta... Y’know...
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
